deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Boom Sonic vs Megaman Volnutt
Season 2, Episode 2 The weaskest versions of Sonic and Megaman duke it out! ' Crypt17.jpg|Necromercer ' Intro Necro: Sonic and Megaman are some of the most influencial video game charecters of all time. Mercer: And of course, they have had a weak version! Necro: Boom Sonic, the protagonist of Sonic Boom, I.E. One of the worst Sonic games around. Mercer: And Megaman Volnutt, The portagonist of Megaman Legends, One of the most disappointing Megaman Games around. Necro: I'm Necro and He's Mercer. Mercer: (I finally get to say it) And It's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Boom Sonic Booms into DEATH BATTLE! Necro: The Sonic franchise was in trouble. Sonic '06 had been a bust and they had not produced a good game for quite some time. It was time for a reboot. This brings us to Sonic Boom: The Rise Of Lyric. Mercer: By God, It Sucked! But it did give us today's combatant. ''' '''Together: Boom Sonic. Necro: Boom Sonic has many impressive feats, such as consitantly foiling Dr. Eggman's plans, Saving Bygone Island, protecting towns from massive astreoids, getting Tails some Tail, and most importantly, Giving us a decent sonic TV show. (Images of Saturday Moring Sonic and Sonic Under Ground Sonic appear.) Together: Yikes. ''' '''Mercer: Well, Anyway, Boom Sonic has a rather impressive physicallity. Necro: Strength wise, Boom Sonic can easily Knock over 30 ton mechs with ease, smash large rocks and smash walls and doors with a single spin dash. Mercer: Duriblity wise, Boom Sonic can tank hits from Boom Knuckles, who is strong enough to trigger volcanic eruptions with a single punch. This feat alone would require Boom to be able to survive well over 4.3 Megatons of TNT. Necro: Boom is quite fast, being able to run at the speed of sound while in a time slowing macheine, Run on Water, Escape the pull of an artifical black hole, run to anouther plan of existance and create tornados just by running. Mercer: Boom, unlike Modern Sonic, actually has some combat equiptment. The Enerbeam is a powerful beam which can be used as a grappeling hook, communication device and also a whip or rope, which can be used to disarm his foes. Necro: Boom Sonic even has powers and abilites which are different then Modern sonic's homing attack and spin dash. Mercer: The Dash skill envelops Boom in a blue aura, which is used to gain extra speed and also to ram enemies. Necro: Fire and Ice mode surrond Sonic in an aura of either fire or ice, which either melt and inflame things with the fire aura or freeze objects with the ice aura. Mercer: Boom Sonic is also aware of the 4th wall... Necro, are we gonna get a vist from Boom? Necro: No. The door to the studio is locked. I've learned since Ninja vs Bubsy. Mercer: Good. (Knocking is heard and then a disappointed "Awww." is heard as Boom Sonic walks away from the studio door.) Together: Thank God. Necro: Anyway, Boom is counted as the weakest version of Sonic for a reason. Mercer: Yeah. He's pretty Cocky, rather stupid and his game is way worse then Sonic '06. Necro: Yep, thats bad. Anyway, at least he's Stronger than Stix. Boom Sonic: "Never tell me I'm not going fast enough!" ''' '''Volnutt Digs into DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Humanity was dead. The planet was flooded, and all that remained was an artifical race known as carbons. Mercer: A few humans survived and began to live on a space ship known as the elyisum. The station held the Master System, which is basically a program made to control the carbon population. Eventually all the humans died except for The Master, and his carbon assitant, Mega Man Trigger. Necro: The Master knew he was gonna die soon, so he told Trigger to destroy the Master System. And Trigger Obeyed. Mercer: Then, He got his ass kicked and turned into a teenager. Ouch. Necro: After being locked up for years, he got found by some carbon miners. They then named him Volnutt for some reason or other. Mercer: Well, Volnutt weilds the iconic Mega Buster, a powerful arm cannon that has multiple levels of charge. Necro: Set Necro: All right, the combtants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! 'Blue Explores!-Fight' Verdict 'Orignal Track' 'Trivia' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles